University Calls
by BBFate
Summary: With summer ending and nerves building up, who will crack under the pressure and who will be triumphant? Derek or Casey?
1. Chapter 1

**Casey POV**

It had been the most amazing summer of my life. Though many things changed, it was definitely a summer to remember.

Truman and I broke up. For good. He said he loved me right after graduation, but after catching him and Vicki making out, I realized that they were perfect for each other, so I said good riddance.

Things with Jesse didn't work out either. His true colors came out only a week after we left the lodge. In simple terms, he was a jerk. I was still trying to completely decide if I wanted to go to University or do dance, and he said that if I didn't dance, he would never speak to me again. I decided I wanted to go to University.

Derek and Emily broke up, too. They realized that after being next door neighbors for so long, they didn't like each other like that. They stayed close friends.

So, it was back to just Derek, Sam, Ralph, Emily and I hanging out. But, like I said, it was seriously the best summer of our lives. We just hung out all summer long, except for when we went to my grandma's lodge. We even took a road-trip to Niagara Falls! I really figured out who our true friends were.

But as I was standing there, making sure I looked good in the mirror, I found myself missing London before I even left it. How I hated so much that we were moving here with George and his family. (I never _really_ told my mom how I felt about that.) But as the years went by, I really had established myself in London. All of my accomplishments, failures, boyfriends, klutzilla moments... But, I was happy.

Looking at myself, I felt the bile rising up my throat thinking about starting over at University. I forced it back down. A figure of the person I considered the most important person of my life appeared behind me and put their hands on my shoulders with a watery smile.

"Look at you. You look so... Grown up."

She turned me around to look at her, and I felt tears in my own eyes as she put her hands on my cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you, Casey. Getting a scholarship, going to Queens... I'll miss you so much!"

She grabbed me in a hug, and I squeezed her back as tightly as I could.

"I love you, too, Mom."

The bane of my existence was also going to Queens. Great... Derek did well wherever he went. He was pumped.

 **Derek POV**

I was pacing my room.

"Just remember, D. You're the best, you're sexy, you got this!"

Putting my hands on the back of my desk chair for balance, I took a deep breath.

"There he is!"

I stood up, looking way more confident than I felt. My dad came towards me and slapped me on the back.

"My son. Going to University."

I smirked.

"Didn't think I had it in me, did you dad?"

His face got serious.

"I always knew you had the potential, Derek."

I swallowed hard as he gave me a hug.

 **Casey POV**

"You better call me every day, no exceptions."

"I will."

"And mom said you can visit any weekend. You know that y..."

"I know, I'll be fine."

She got really quiet. I looked up from packing my last few things to see her sitting on my bed, hands folded, and her head down.

"How am I going to get through High School without you here?"

I stood and walked over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just a phone call away, Liz. If you ever need me, I'll be there."

She smiled.

"Anytime?"

"Day or night."

 **Derek POV**

"D..."

"What do you want, Ed?"

Silence. I took my attention away from my computer, to my annoying brother.

"Will I get through High School? I mean, I'm not Derek Venturi... I'm not athletic..."

I rolled my eyes and moved from the chair to the bed with a plop.

"Listen, no one can be Derek Venturi."

His face fell.

"But..."

He gave me questioning eyes.

"I didn't just get my rep from hockey. Just... Find something that'll make people remember you _besides_ what you did at graduation. You're a Venturi, you'll dominate somehow. It's in our blood."

"Thanks, Derek."

*an hour later*

"Derek, Casey, let's go! It's a long drive!"

I heard Casey scurrying down the stairs and chuckled. Once a keener, always a keener.

"Be down in a minute!"

There was still one matter of business I had to take care. Walking into the room, I saw a fort over the bed.

"Marti!"

No reply. I crossed my arms.

"You know, I really don't take too kindly to being ignored for a week!"

Silence. I sighed.

"Smarti? Come on, do you really want to leave it like this? I'm leaving right now."

After a few seconds, I heard some rustling and then part of the fort opened. I took it as an invitation and crawled through.

"Wow, nice place you got here."

She didn't say anything.

"Come on, Smarti. I'll be back, soon. I promise."

"It's not the same..."

I could barely hear her because she was mumbling.

"I can't live here forever. You'll leave someday, too. And, who knows! I could be back in a week!"

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"That's my Smarts..."

She pulled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Be good. And call."

"I will."

As I crawled out of the very elaborate fort, I was heading for the door.

"Hey!"

I turned around.

"Yes?"

Her head was poking out.

"Take care of Smasey, too... Okay?"

"We'll see."

She smiled and I walked down the stairs. All of our stuff was already packed and in the cars. We were about ready to go, and Nora was grilling Lizzie and Edwin.

"We won't be back until late tonight. Really late. So, you better behave and be nice to Marti. Also, no fighting and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're not Derek and Casey, Nora! We'll be fine!"

She looked doubtful, but gave them a hug anyway. Dad and Nora climbed into Dad's car while Casey and I climbed into the prince. Casey put her earphones in and pulled out a book, which meant I wouldn't even be able to annoy her. Great... My distraction and entertainment was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey POV**

"I'll pick you up after I get Derek settled, Nora!"

George closed the door behind him. He and Derek had helped us get all my stuff into the dorm, but that's all. They were heading across campus to Derek's dorm.

"The room is bigger than I thought, Casey. That's good."

It was good. It was a nice room, and thankfully, a single room. This dorm happen to be that way. I was in Brenner Hall, and all of the rooms were singles.

It took us about three hours to just get stuff a little settled.

"Well, everything seems to be set. Except..."

"What except? Did I forget something?! Oh, I knew it! What was it? Will I have..."

"Casey, calm down!"

She smiled and went to my bed. From underneath, she pulled out a box.

"Open it."

I took it cautiously. When I unwrapped it, I screamed.

"A laptop! This is why you were so adamant I didn't bring my computer!"

She laughed.

"Yes. We got you and Derek both one. We figured they'd be better than the computers because you can take them around with you."

"This is amazing, mom! Thank you!"

 **Derek POV**

Winchester Hall. The room sucks, it's small, and I have a freaking roommate. The only good thing about this is that he's trying out for hockey, too. And the fact that he seems pretty chill.

"Well Derek, it looks like that's everything. Except for one thing. I left it in the car."

He was back in about five minutes. With a box. He turned it around.

"A laptop! Sweeeeet!"

"It's from Nora and me. We figured it'd be better for..."

"Downloading music, video chatting friends, talking to girls..."

" _Studying_ , Derek."

I waved my hand.

"A minor thing."

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't sweat it, dad. I know I have to pass every semester. Okay? I've got it."

After a few more minutes, he said he had to go and gave me one last hug.

"Don't forget, you're suppose to share the prince with your sister.."

" _Step_ sister..."

"And, look after her. Make sure she's okay."

And then he left. Orientation was Thursday, classes started Monday, and hockey tryouts were Tuesday. I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Derek, dude. There's a huge party at the hockey guy's fraternity house tonight. All recruits welcome. They're supposed to get smashed. You game?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm game."

 **Casey POV**

Mom was gone. I'd been here less than twelve hours, and I already knew that the girls in my dorm were awful. I had went to the lobby to read a book, and they were all whispering about me. They were even meaner than Vicki, and that's saying something. I won't be taking a shower in the mornings, that's for sure.

Though I hadn't figured out my major yet, I was definitely leaning towards a pre medical course. Although that could change, it seemed to be the best option at the moment.

I had taken a shower, gotten my pajamas on, and video chatted Emily. She was already doing great in Toronto. I went to sleep around midnight, but was jolted awake later by my phone ringing. When I looked at the clock, it was 2:35. I answered my cell without seeing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Casey? Were you asleep?"

I huffed and sat up on my elbow.

"Oh no, I was just up twiddling my thumbs waiting for my nail polish to dry."

"Oh, good! Cause I need you to take a cab down here and take me home."

I sat up more and narrowed my eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

"Why? You have the prince."

"Ya see, I _do_ have the prince. Unfortunately, I'm rather inebriated, so unless you want me to get behind the wheel of _our_ car like this, you'll come get me."

"Where are you?"

"The hockey fraternity house. Lincoln Drive. You'll see the prince."

"Wail, I didn't..."

Beep beep beep.

I stared at my phone.

*thirty minutes later*

I was next to the prince, but there was no Derek in sight. I waited for a few minutes, sighed, and walked up to the house. The door was open, so I walked in. There were people everywhere, and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. I walked aimlessly around for about twenty minutes before I found him in the kitchen, wondering why I didn't check there first.

"Ah, there she is!"

He put his arm around me.

"What are you doing?"

"Having fun! Want a drink?"

I shoved his arm off of me. I spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't want a drink. I want to go back to my dorm. Now, let's go!"

Driving to his dorm was a challenge. I didn't know where it was, and he wasn't helping any.

"It's a green building... No, it's a blue building!"

"The name, Derek! What's the name of your hall?!"

"I can't renumber."

" _Renumber_?!"

"What's you deal?"

I was losing my patience.

"It's almost four in the morning, I'm tired, I want to sleep, and instead I'm driving you home drunk and you haven't even been here twenty four hours!"

"Whoa, easy there, Princess! Get that stick out of your ass and... Winchester! It's Winchester!"

"Huh?"

"My dorm! It's Winchester!"

"Great! We passed it ten minutes ago!"

He was about asleep when we got there. I was thankful they had an elevator, because I don't think I could've walked him up stairs.

"Where's your key?"

He dug around in his pockets until he finally found it. He was slung over my shoulders, and it took a while to maneuver him. At least I knew what his bedding looked like. As soon as he hit the bed, he was out. I sighed, took off his shoes, and covered him up. I didn't make back to my dorm until almost 5:00.

The next morning, I slept until about 7:30. I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep, but when the sun would shine through my window, I would be awake. I fixed my hair, got dressed, and went to the library to browse around and stopped by the student union to get my schedule. English at 10:00 and Government at 2:30 on Mondays and Wednesdays. Algebra at 9:40, Computer basics at 1:00, and Anatomy and Physiology at 4:00 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I also had a dance class for an extra credit at 5:00 two days a week of my choice and decided to take a yoga class every morning during the week at 7:00 that I'd be starting on Monday.

At around 3:00 after I'd gotten back to my room, someone started banging on my door.

"Yes?"

He looked like hell. I gave him my best smile.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

He held out his hand.

"Keys."

"Excuse me?"

"The keys. You know. To _my_ car."

I put my hand in my chin.

"Hmmm... Now, I don't remember it being _your_ car when George told us to share, or when you were telling me to come get you last night because you would wreck _our_ car if you got behind the wheel."

He glared.

"Fine. Give me the keys to _our_ car that you won't be driving."

"I pay half the insurance. It's my car, too."

He just stared at me.

"I don't really give a shit, you won't be driving it. I don't give a damn if you stop paying half the insurance, if you don't come get me when I'm wasted, or if you fall off the face of the earth. I don't care how you get around, I don't care if you get around at all. Give me the keys to the damn car."

Shocked and hurt by what he said, I grabbed the keys, slammed them in his hand, and slammed the door in his face.

I turned around, slipped down to the floor, and cried. Derek and I were mean to each other, that was true, but we were never cruel to each other. Ever.

 **Derek POV**

I gripped the steering wheel on the way back to my dorm. It took everything I had not to turn around and go talk to Casey. I woke up that morning very confused, but it didn't take me long to put the pieces together. There's only one person who would've made sure I was covered up and in bed. The truth was, I was utterly embarrassed about what had happened, and after I woke up, I realized that if this was going to be my life... Casey was better off not being a part of it. Someone like her could get lost in this kind of lifestyle... And I couldn't risk that. The only way to make sure she wouldn't get involved was to hurt her, and no one knows how to hurt Casey McDonald better that me...

When I got back to my dorm, I shot her a text, hoping that would at least soften the blow... But still making sure that there were boundaries... We couldn't be around each other or she could get sucked in somehow. Marti told me to protect her, and that's what I was doing. Marti just didn't know I would've done it anyway...

 **Casey POV**

*beep*

I picked up my phone and opened the message.

 **Thanks for the ride last night see u at home**

Well, that was that. Derek had made it clear that we were to have nothing to do with each other. It hurt... I wasn't expecting us to be best friends or anything, but I thought it'd be nice to know and talk to _one person_. I really thought we'd made progress over the last two years...

It didn't matter. I told myself it'd be better anyway. Now, I could just completely focus on school.

 **Author's Note: Wow, I haven't had this much of a response on any of my stories so quickly. It's been less than 24 hours and I already have reviews, follows, and favorites. This is my first LWD fanfic. Review, please! I'm still new to this and could really use some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casey POV**

*beep beep beep beep*

I reached over and shut off my alarm. It was 6:15. I had gotten a shower and done my hair the night before. I was dressed by 6:30, and my bag was packed with my clothes for after yoga and my books for class.

As I was making sure I had everything, there was a knock at my door.

"Coming!"

I scurried to the door.

"Hey, Mary. Ready to go?"

"Sure am."

I smiled and we left and headed for yoga. It was about a fifteen minute walk, so we made sure to leave in plenty of time.

Mary was someone I met at orientation. We figured out we were both in Brenner Hall, or as we called it, the "diva hall". I'd already seen more cat fights over boys than I'd ever seen in High School. I also figured out they were all whispering about me that first day because I was reading a book. Mary had told me some girl walked up to her and was making all kinds of comments on how lame and weird I was because it'd been the first day and I was already "doing homework".

Mary was nice. She was a short girl with jet black hair, and she always wore it up. She also was obsessed with boys but did well in school, just like Emily. She just walked up to me and asked me what hall I was in, and we clicked.

"So, are you nervous for our first official day of class?"

"I'll admit, I'm a little nervous."

The truth was, I was extremely nervous. My futuritis hadn't completely gone away. But, I was excited at the same time. Though it was obvious my dorm was full of bimbos, minus Mary, I was hoping my classes would have people who were more rounded.

Our yoga class was about an hour, and I felt completely refreshed after it.

"I've got a class at 8:45, when's your first class, Case?"

We were walking along the sidewalk, which was starting to fill with students heading to early classes.

"Not until 10:00. I was planning on going to go get some breakfast, and then just read my book in the quad until it was time for class."

"You're so lucky you don't have an early class! Mind if I join you for breakfast, though? I'm starving!"

I laughed.

"Of course."

We went to the dining hall to grab breakfast, and were having a lovely conversation when Mary stopped me.

"Case, that guy behind you with the brown, shaggy hair is sooo hot! Take a look, but don't make it obvious. Act like your looking in your bag for something."

I dipped my head low and reached around my seat to sneak a peak, only to turn directly back to Mary, seeing red.

"That guy is _not_ hot. He's a self-centered jerk who needs a shower. Trust me."

He eyebrows shot up.

"My, my. Someone seems a little teeved off by an ex."

I sat back, crossed my arms, and huffed.

"Trust me, Mar. I wouldn't even touch, let alone _date_ Derek Venturi."

Her eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"That's Derek Venturi?!"

She said it a little too loudly, and by the look on her face, she'd gotten his attention and he was heading right for us.

 **Derek POV**

I heard my name and turned. I knew the back of that head. I smirked and made my way over to them.

"You rang?"

She shot daggers at me.

"No one rang, jerk. Go away."

I shook my head and clicked my tongue.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. I know your mom taught you better manners than that."

She gave me one of those smiles. That smile that looked sweet to anyone else, but I knew that it really meant she wanted to strangle me.

"Unfortunately, your's didn't."

I smiled and put my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"Case, you wound me."

I looked at her friend.

"Get out, now. She can be a little..."

I swirled my finger around my temple and got a punch to the gut. I laughed.

"See you around!"

 **Casey POV**

"No, you won't!"

He laughed and walked away. Mary looked at me.

"You wouldn't touch him, let alone date him, huh? I think he still likes you."

I gave her the worst look I could think of. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'm just..."

I sighed.

"Derek's my step brother."

She gawked at me. After she gathered herself, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but that's _not_ the vibe I got. Since when?"

"Since when, what?"

"Since when were you step siblings?"

I sat back and rolled my eyes.

"Since we were fifteen. Why is that relevant?"

She smirked and sat back.

"No reason."

 **Derek POV**

The first week of school went by fast. And so far, I was loving it. I actually liked my classes, I made the hockey team, and I'd met some pretty awesome people. I hadn't talked to Casey since that day I saw her. I got her schedule out of Lizzie, that way I knew when to avoid her in the dining hall and the quad.

I was partying a lot, but I knew how to handle myself when it came to that. I knew how far I could go without getting myself off track.

Between training and classes, I needed that to take the edge off. I needed to have fun. That didn't mean I wasn't checking on Casey. That's why I waited in the quad every two days at 4:00.

"Hey."

I looked away from the blonde I'd been talking to.

"Hey, Mary."

I turned back to her.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you around."

I walked away with Mary. She laughed.

"That girl just shot me daggers. She's still giving me the eye."

I waved my hand.

"Don't worry about that. She's nobody. Trust me. I would've gotten her number."

"Derek Venturi, what are we going to do with you?"

"Don't know."

I got serious.

"She doing okay?"

"She's fine. Just buried in school. You know how she is."

"Yeah... I do..."

She had no idea how much I knew. I was glad to hear she was burying herself in her books. That's where she needed to be. She gave me a look.

"What I don't understand is why you don't just ask her yourself. I mean, you are her brother, after all."

She was smirking.

" _Step_ brother."

"Okay then, _step_ brother. Now, answer the question."

"I do it for Nora."

"Nora can't wake her?"

I laughed.

"Casey wouldn't tell someone if she was dying, so she definitely wouldn't say she wasn't fine."

"Okay, but..."

She looked uncomfortable.

"What? Spit it out."

She shook her head.

"I guess I don't know why you two don't talk to each other. You're the person she talks about most."

I rolled my eyes.

"In a completely negative way, I'm sure."

She shrugged.

"Negative or not, it's always about you. I'm kind of surprised you haven't done anything to her yet with everything I've heard."

"I'll get her back during breaks."

She didn't look like she believed me, but left it at that. I was keeping Casey... Well, Casey. Uni changes some people, she didn't need to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Casey POV**

It was a month into school, and I found myself getting a little overwhelmed with my schedule. With yoga, dance, and the recent job I had gotten at a diner, studying was getting harder and harder to do.

It was around 2:00 in the morning, I was trying to study for a test I had the next day. I was drinking energy drinks, and even with those, I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

*ding*

I picked up my phone and opened the message.

 **Case, I know you're still awake. You've got to slow down, go to bed.**

I sighed and wrote back.

 **I will, Mary. I will. Just 30 more minutes.**

 **Let's just skip yoga in the morning. That way, you can sleep in.**

 **I can't. It relaxes me, which is what I need before a test. Gotta study. See you in the morning.**

I sighed and put the phone down. I had to do all of this to succeed.

 **Mary POV**

I didn't know what to do. Casey was doing fine until she got the job at the diner. With the long hours, she hardly had time to study. If she'd drop her dance class or yoga, it wouldn't be so bad.

But, I kept the information to myself. Casey had become one of my best friends, but I didn't know enough about her to know if I should worry. I also avoided a certain person because of it.

 **Derek POV**

Mary had missed the last two times we were suppose to meet up, but I didn't think too much of it. People get busy in school.

I was one of those people who were busy. With class, hockey, and a job, it was a little stressful. I just knew how to keep myself in check. I knew if I needed to relax, so I did. So far, school was going great for me.

 **Casey POV**

I had taken the test, and I actually felt pretty good about it. I had a rare day off, so I decided to go to my dorm to take a nap. Before I could even get settled, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Casey, how're you doing?"

I sat down in my chair, really just wanting sleep.

"I'm fine, mom. How're you?"

"I'm good... I just... I haven't heard from you in almost a week... You sound tired."

I shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? I'm exhausted, but that's a part of being here, right?"

"Well... Maybe it would be a little easier if you made up with your dad..."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead. I didn't need the extra stress.

"I'm not doing that. I'm fine. Derek's doing the same thing I am, why are you not lecturing him?"

Edwin gave me updates on Derek. I knew he had a job and hockey, too. Our load was about the same.

"Yes, well... He doesn't sound like you do... He doesn't sound so exhausted all the time."

I was getting annoyed.

"I'm fine. I gotta go, okay? I'll call you soon."

"You were suppose to call everyday..."

I slammed my hand down on my desk do hard, I'm sure she heard it through the phone.

"I'm trying! Gosh, I'm doing great in my classes and dance, I've got a job that I'm doing great at, what else do you want?!"

At the silence, I could tell that I had stunned her. I actually stunned myself with my little outburst. It definitely wasn't like me to do that to anyone other than Derek. After a moment, she cleared her throat.

"I'm proud of you. You know that... I just don't want you to run yourself ragged."

"I won't. Okay?"

"Okay..."

 **Nora POV**

I hung up with Casey. George looked at me curiously.

"So, how's Casey?"

"I... Don't know."

I sat down at the table and looked at my husband.

"She just sounds so tired. So exhausted. If only she hadn't fought with Dennis."

"He started it, Nora..."

I sighed.

"I know."

I sat back and thought of that fight. Dennis was going to send Casey money every month, but after she'd started going to school, she'd decided that her major would be creative writing. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to be a pre med or pre law major. They fought about it, and she told him to just forget about the money. So, she got a job. But, I'm not sure that was the best thing for her.

"I'm calling Derek."

"Why?"

"Because, George. He's there. Maybe he knows more than I do."

 **Derek POV**

"Hello?"

"Hi, Derek. How's it going?"

Her voice was overly cheery. I leaned against the building. I knew when she was being too casual, it wasn't good.

"Whatever it is, it wasn't me."

I smirked, and she laughed.

"Derek, I wouldn't put it passed you to be able to do something from four hours away, but you're not in trouble. At least, not yet."

"Okay, so what's up? What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how Casey's doing?"

I was confused.

"Uh, we don't really see each other, Nora. But, as far as I know, she's fine."

"How do you know that if you don't see her?"

"We have a mutual friend. She would've told me..."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. She was worrying me."

I could feel my eyebrows scrunching together. According to Mary, she'd been fine.

"Why was she worrying you?"

"It's just, she always sounds so tired. Especially since she got this job."

"Job?"

That was news to me. Nora told me about Dennis and the fight.

"I'm sure she's fine. You know how Spacey is. Just let her get used to it."

When I got off the phone, I shot someone a text. I had a bone to pick.

 **We need to talk. Sandy's 7:00.**

 **Mary POV**

I was nervous. I didn't know why he wanted to see me, but if it had anything to do with Casey, I was pleading the fifth.

I was thinking about what I should say when he startled me by sitting down in front of me.

"Mary."

"Derek."

He crossed his arms.

"I wanna know why Nora called me worrying about Casey, when you've told me everything's fine."

I put on a smile.

"Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

He gave me a doubtful look.

"Here's the thing, Mary. I can take one look at Casey and tell how she's doing. For instance, if she's not caring about her appearance, that's a red flag."

Uh oh...

"If she's staying up too late to study, that's a red flag. If she's doing something to help her stay up, that's a red flag. If she's working a lot of overtime, that's a red flag. Any of those things happening?"

Dammit.

"Nope. She's studying a lot, sure, but she's fine."

I hated lying to him, but I'd already had this conversation with her. She'd get better. He gave me a look.

"You sure?"

"Casey can handle herself, don't you think? She's a big girl."

He stood up.

"Casey can handle herself. Mostly... If she gets too ambitious, you let me know."

He walked away, and I was hoping that this wouldn't come to bite me in the ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Casey POV**

I was sitting in my room, eating everything I could in sight. The snack machine had been my closest companion in the three short hours that it had been since I'd had another heated discussion with my father.

Better yet, my sperm donor.

He had called me, and for the first time in the three months it had been since we'd first had the discussion, I answered. And it was a mistake. He kept pushing changing my major, how I wouldn't be anyone in life without success, and then said the most awful thing that I couldn't even fathom his reasoning for saying it.

"Look at your mom. Look at George, a law degree wasted helping the "underdog". You deserve better than what they have."

I said some things, things that would've made Derek proud.

Derek...

I wiped these things from my mind. My stomach churned. I had eaten too much.. I went to the restroom after looking at the clock. It was 3:13 in the morning. I hadn't been sleeping. I couldn't... As I walked down the corridor, my stomach was making itself known to be extremely full. Fuller than what it was used to being. As I approached the mirror in the bathroom, I started. I didn't look like myself.

At a moment like this six months ago, I would've cried. But, it wasn't six months ago. When all I had to worry about was Truman and Vicki. Now, I had four classes, a dance class, a yoga class, and a job at a diner across town to worry about. This wasn't what I expected. The load at school, I expected, but since dad was suppose to pay for everything, I didn't have to worry about a job or money. Now, I do.

I didn't go home for Thanksgiving, making the excuse that I was scheduled to work. Technically, it wasn't a lie. I did have to work. I just didn't mention that I picked my own schedule that week. They were thrilled to have someone work for Thanksgiving.

I couldn't cry, though. As my stomach churned again, I went into a stall and stared at the toilet. After much debate, I stuck my finger down my throat. After a few gags, I finally emptied the contents of my stomach and flushed. I stood up and leaned against the door, feeling better, relieved, and guilty. But, the guilt wore off quickly when I started going back to the snack machine. A couple of hours later, I went back to the bathroom. It gave me a satisfaction I hadn't had in a long time. I looked in the mirror, and for the first time in a while, I gave myself a wry smile.

 **Mary POV**

Casey was starting to really worry me. She seemed to be doing a little bit better, but something was definitely off. I also caught her smoking a cigarette. Believe me, that's not the worst thing in the world, I have family members who smoke, but I just never thought it was something Casey Would ever fancy. As we were walking out of our yoga class, my stomach started rumbling. Casey giggled.

"Come on, Mary. Let us get some breakfast. I'm hungry, myself."

"Well, who knows how many calories we just burned. Maybe we should start eating before we go in the morning. Although, that would require getting up even earlier."

Casey made a face. "I can wait. I don't get enough sleep as it is."

As we walked into the little coffee shop and ordered, Casey seemed to be more herself than she had been in quite a while. I would be able to tell Derek that she was improving.

He knew when she didn't come home for Thanksgiving that I had lied. He cornered me outside of one of my classes. That had been a nasty fight.

"You should have told me. You should have told me so that I could handle it."

I gawked. "Handled it how, exactly? You don't speak to her, and quite frankly, she no longer speaks of you!"

His facial expression hardened. I had hit a nerve.

"Derek, why do you care about her? I mean, I'm glad you do, but you go behind her back asking questions to her friends, why not just confront her yourself?!"

He looked at me sharply.

"Do not ask me about my relationship with Casey. I have nothing to tell you or anyone. Especially Casey."

I snorted.

"Yeah, that's why she got drunk two nights after you guys stopped talking!"

I stopped, and realized what I had said. Derek's eyes widened. He looked pained. Like he was constipated. I sighed.

"Derek, I don't think you realize how much that hurt her. And you never gave an explanation. Why not? Why can't you be friends?"

Derek shook his head. "We were never friends. Mortal enemies. But, we understood each other. After that first night... I just knew that I needed to distance myself. That we needed different lives."

I shook my head. "Yeah, and now your step sister is not herself."

I walked away after that. Derek hasn't tried to contact me since. But, looking at Casey, she really did seem to be doing better. Until we ordered...

"Case, I've never seen you order this much... or eat this quickly."

Casey looked up, and laughed with a mouthful.

"I'm so busy, this is the only meal I really get to eat and enjoy. So, I indulge."

She finished her food and stood up quickly.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be back."

When she came back, we went our separate ways to our classes.

The weeks went on, and Casey went to the restroom every time she ate. I was getting suspicious, because she was already small, but her frame is changing.

She's going home for Christmas, and she's lost at least ten to fifteen pounds, and I was starting to realize that she may have a problem...

 **Author's Note: Two year hiatus has ended! Who knows, no one may remember this story, but I've went through a lot and have finally gotten myself back in a good place!**


End file.
